Forgotten Regrets
by AnyaTellsTales
Summary: Titans are making a new approach towards humanity, making them question their final fate. When Levi get's a new squad from Erwin, he doesn't know what to expect. Can one girl help him win the fight, and make him forget his past regrets? {LEVIXOC}
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alrighty, this is my second** **fan fiction and my other one was terrible, so I dropped it lol. In this one, I decided to make Levi a bit younger, so he's 25-30ish when actually he's in his early 30s in the manga and anime. I DO NOT OWN AOT AND NEVER WILL. So this is my first chapter 'Levi's New Squad' ! Thank you!**

* * *

The top of his mouth stung from the hot tea. Although it was hot, he continued to sip, not allowing any distractions. There was nobody in the room, it felt so quiet, especially without Olou or Petra there. His mind burned just from the memory. It made the tea taste less sweet, and made his hands a bit numb.

His fallen comrades was one of the things that consumed his mind, though he hated to admit it. People assumed he moved on, but the truth was, there was nobody who could move on just after a few weeks.

The window was open, letting the rather extreme fresh air in. If you walk a bit closer, you could smell the lilies that Petra planted just a few months before. Levi didn't do so, but rather watched a sparrow perched up on the smooth, oak window. The sparrow twitched and twisted it's head rapidly. Levi could count about 7 times before the sparrow's little specks landed on him. He stared straight at it, wanted to read it's thoughts. Although he knew it seemed silly, Levi wanted to know what was on everyone's mind, even it was just a small bird.

There were footsteps leading outside the door, Levi flicked his head, but immediately turned back to the sparrow. The twitching bird was gone. The door abruptly opened with the sound of a familiar voice.

"Levi!" A loud moaning voice came into the room. It was Hanji. Levi looked at where the sparrow once was and continued to sip his tea, ignoring the lusty scientist. "Levi!" She shouted again, her hands on her hips this time.

"What?" He couldn't help but sound annoyed. Hanji sighed.

"Erwin wants to see you, says it's important."

"Tch"

"Aww, come on Levi, don't be like that, he wouldn't have called you in unless it was REALLY important." Levi sighed and didn't respond. Instead he got up and started walking, unaturely leaving his tea behind. Hanji noticed this, and called to him, but he was already out the door. "Wait Levi, your tea!"

Levi walked to Erwin's headquarters, which was displayed in a whole other building. Levi's heels clicked on each step, his eyebrows furrowing at the thought of what Erwin had to tell him. He had a feeling he knew.

Levi didn't bother knocking the door, Erwin knew he was coming. He came in with the same cold expression as Erwin silently pulled out some papers. He put a sheet in front of Levi's nose, expecting him to read it. Levi took the paper, but didn't move his emotionless eyes to look at it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Your new squad." Erwin answered bluntly. Both felt the tension rise.

"New squad?"

"Yes, I know full well you whole squad was demolished by the female titan a couple weeks ago, except Eren that is." Levi gave him a disgusting look. Erwin continued.

"We cannot afford to lose time because of this, so I put together a new squad for you."

Levi's voice suddenly deepened. "Shouldn't I be the one to decide this?" Levi reasonably questioned.

"Usually yes, as you hand picked your last squad, but that would just mean looking at everyone's skills one by one, and our next mission is less than a month." Levi stood motionless, but flummoxed.

"Less than a month? We have the female titan, other titans wouldn't be able to break the wall unless it was a Collasel. And we don't exactly have a lot of soldiers at the moment, how do you expect to pull off a mission with what we have?" Levi tried to put Erwin at a break point, but Erwin answered all of them to suffice.

"Yes true, we do have _her_ , and we still are keeping watch on _her_. And the Collasel is exaclty why we are heading out so early. We don't know the next time they are going to attack, and it's safer to see how many Titans are on the verge of the wall and if the Collasel did in fact have some kind of connection with Annie." _Annie_...he said her name so cooly that it made Levi shiver. He sometimes had to remember that she was an actual person. He preffered to call her 'Female Titan' because any other name made him just the slightest nauseous.

"And with the number of people we have, I decided to pull some new recruites from other teams and from places that you wouldn't even imagine." This made Levi a bit angry. Erwin just 'pulled' people out to fight. It didn't even sound like Erwin, he always gave people a choice, and never gave second chances, unless there was a good reason to. Levi finally gave a good look to the paper given to him, and saw names he did not recognize.

Erwin noticed this and started to read the names out loud.

"Polo Peterson, Liam Belle, Nora Belle and Mikasa Ackerman." Levi only knew Ackerman, the girl he shared the last name with, and Eren's childhood friend. Erwin continued to state their orgins.

"Polo Peterson, 25 years old, is a son of a family of merchants behind wall Rose. Graduated top of his class, and was a part of the 57th expedition outside of the wall. 3 solo kills, 4 team ones. He is being upgraded." Levi didn't look amused. He was focused on the Belle siblings instead.

"Nora and Liam Belle, are they siblings?" Erwin gave out a small sigh.

"Yes, they are." Levi continued to question him, his eyes never leaving the paper.

"So let's say one of them dies, and the other becomes too sentimental, wouldn't that hurt the team." Levi plunged into logical future contents.

"Then if they were not well enough to train, we would pull them out." Erwin crossed his legs. "You would pull them out." Erwin's eyebrows puckered. "Levi, stop asking stupid questions when there are more important ones on the rise. Let's take everything one step at a time. Anyway, going on, the Belle siblings. Th-"

"How come I've never heard of them?" Levi interrupted him, much to Erwin's surprise, but Levi didn't seem to care. Levi well new most of the recruits in the survey crops, or at least recognized them, since not that many join every year.

"I was just getting to that. The Belle siblings worked as engineers at the manufacturing of the weapons in the city of the king. Their group is responsible for some advances in the technology we have now, including our ODM gear." The very sentence put a picture in Levi's mind. A short, small women, with her tall doctor like brother, both smart asses. This brought up another question.

"If that's the case, then have they even ever faced a titan?" Levi finally looked Erwin in the eye, who switched sitting positions once again.

"They both graduated top of their class, and went on 2 expeditions outside of the wall after joining the survey corps, even before you joined. Heard they were quite young their first time. At least she was. Her 14 and him 18." Levi still didn't look amused.

"If their job is in engineering, then why not let them do it?" Levi asked another question yet harshly.

"You can ask them that later, they are arriving today." Today?! And he only told Levi this today?! Levi twitched, he was meeting them today.

"Oh, and you know Ackerman and her skills, and I thought her being by Eren would be best, since she's a friend of his." Levi opened his mouth a bit to speak, but Erwin immediately put him to a halt.

"Now now more questions, I have work to do." Levi closed the slight gap between his thin lips, but didn't break his eyes from Erwin's. He felt hatred, but also respect for the man. For those two reasons he listened to him. He didn't respect many people. Levi turned towards the door when Erwin stopped him once again.

"And Levi..." Levi did nothing but twist his head. "Don't be harsh." Erwin's tone suddenly softened, as if he knew how Levi acts when he meets new people. Levi didn't respond and shut the door behind him firmly. There standing was once again Hanji, leaning casually against the wall, as if she was waiting forever.

"What did he say?" She asked seriously. Levi stared at the stone floor, looking at it's unusual pattern. It took a few moments for him to answer.

"I'm getting a new squad." The dark haired man said. Hanji's eyes softened. He instantly looked at her before she could say anything. "And they are arriving today and the place is a mess, don't expect me to go easy now. Get Eren, we have to get ready."

* * *

 **I know, it's bad ^^, but please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Sorry that it's been a month! I honestly didn't know how this story was going to go, so I've been thinking about that for while, but now, I have a pretty clear image. Thank for reading and here's the second chapter of 'Forgotten Regrets'.**

* * *

 **...**

"New squad?!" Eren's voice was very incensed, but he didn't dare raise his voice too high at Levi.

"Yes." Levi put a cloth over his own mouth, wrapping it around to the back of his head. Once he felt it secure, he put it down to speak. "Now, get to work. The place looks like shit." The residence looked fine, or at least through the eyes of another. Levi handed Eren a broom. Eren took it without restraint. Hanji quickly intervened.

"Levi, Eren isn't supposed to push himself too much because of his injuries."

"Huh, since when?"

"Since Erwin said so, oh and Ackerman didn't want him to," Levi grunted and started to opine to Hanji.

Eren stared profoundly at his broom, deep in thought. His mind bickered with the same scene. The same scene of his formal comrades putting down their lives to buy him time. Time. He didn't even need time. He could have turned into the mountainous Titan he was and protected them.. S _aved them_. _You could have saved them_. _You could have prevented all this from happening. They could be right here, cleaning with you, helping you.._ His thoughts absorbed him.

The tide suddenly came up Eren's throat as his eyes became misty. He rubbed his arm to his eyes to wipe the wetness creeping up his eyes.

A sharp pain suddenly shot through his left rib. It sheeted through him with terrible intensity, poking at the heart. He clutched his slide, as if from a heart attack, causing the broom to drop with a loud thud. Both leaders stopped silent and looked at Eren with intent eyes.

"Eren?" Hanji asked worryingly. Levi looked at him tightlipped.

"Tch, Hanji, you do it." Levi gave up Eren. Hanji swiftly stepped back.

"Woah-woah-woah, I never agreed to this!" Meanwhile, Eren silently picked up the broom. The shot of sudden stab went away, but his bruise of the rib was still sore. Hanji crossed her arms, ready to argue her case. Eren willingly stepped in.

"I'll do it, I'm fine," Eren stated like fact.

"But-"

"It's not that big of a deal! I'm not tired, or weak, or unable," Both listened to him serenely. "I can do everything myself, my injuries aren't that bad, and they would be a dead excuse to say that I'm incapable." Eren's brooding face looked directly onto Levi's. The statement was like a question to Levi, but Eren received no answer. Hanji, wide-eyed, accepted the fact that this wasn't about simply cleaning anymore.

"Well, what can I say?" Hanji loosely laughed and sighed with a faint look of pleasure. "It's your choice." She finished. She quickly left, wanting to escape the slight antipathy of the feud.

"Well, you ok or what?" Levi asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, now take the basement. I'll do all the rooms upstairs."

* * *

 **...**

The soft noise of galloping was heard from a distance. The sky was a light, softening gray, but the feeling of future rain was still looming. Levi was looking over the new member's profiles again, this time more closely. He tried to figure each one of them out just by reading their somewhat impressive caliber.

Eren was grooming the horses in stable next to HQ. The animals stared directly at Eren, each flinching at his touch. Even though they were trained to be dauntless against Titans, the touch of a human somehow suspended them. Eren jumped each time at their flinch but didn't resist spending more time with them than necessary. The days since the last mission passed like clockwork. The days felt long and heavy, as if life was in everlasting dullness. The weather never helped.

The galloping grew louder, causing Levi to stand up, the look of irritation on his face clear. He wasn't in uniform, there was no reason to be. He walked over to the entrance of the specialty unit and looked into the wide path in between the subtle forest. He stepped onto the porch to see three figures on their rides gliding through the mud. Levi stayed in place, looking at the forwarding visions until their faces came into clear view. Mikasa's face flicked into Levi's familiar part of mind. The two others obviously did not. Two men were riding beside her, seemingly consulting with one another.

Nearing to HQ, the two unrecognizable faces slightly lit up as they glanced at their new captain. Mikasa let out a small sigh as she saw the short man. They jolted down their rides one by one as Levi approached them with the same serious look. All three saluted within the next moment. "Sir!" One of them yelled.

All three recruits towered over Levi, making him flinch. The tallest stepped towards Levi, as if not afraid to make the first move. He was a broad fellow to say the most, his hair chocolate colored and fuzzy. It was obvious the man led with his hair.

"Nice to meet you Captian. I'm Liam Belle." He reached his hand out to Levi, fully expecting him to take it. Instead, Levi stepped to the side to take a better look at the other recruit. Liam pulled his hand back in clear embarrassment.

"And you must be Polo Peterson, correct?"

"Yes sir!" The wide-eyed man yelled. He was sure into orders.

"Alright," Levi sighed. His eyes surfaced over each of them.

"Isn't there one more of you?" He questioned. Liam looked at Polo as his muscles tightened.

"Yes sir...my sister, Nora," He said a bit tensely. Levi lowered his face as he shifted his eyes up, creating his all-round intimidating look. "You see, a while back she told us to step in front of her and she said she'll catch up." Levi was still staring, looking for a direct answer. "She hasn't been to the forest in a while, and she wanted to stay behind...to pick some apples...and plants! You see, she's very fond of apples..."

Levi grunted.

"I don't give a shit about her interest in foods. What I'm _interested_ in is why a soldier would neglect her duties and separate from the group to pick some damn plants," Levi stated harshly as fact. Liam was expecting such an answer, but his face didn't say so. The silence confided with Levi looking at Liam with direct antipathy, making him already question his new squad.

As if on cue, a loud, intimidating rumbling befell upon them from above. Lightning shown the sky, even if it was for a moment. Mikasa took a anxious step towards Levi, making him shift his eyes towards the black haired girl.

"Um...sir, may I ask where Eren might be? She asked as politely as she could. Levi gave out the biggest sigh before answering.

"Lover boy's at the stables." Mikasa muttered a 'thank you' with a slight blush before rushing to the direction of the stables with her horse. All eyes followed her until she was out of sight, questioning the remark. Levi turned to walk, not bothering to give introductions. They new their way, or at least they could figure it out, he was at least sure they weren't idiots. He turned his head half-way before the new recruits had the chance to hurry away.

"Oh and," Levi paused for a moment. "It looks like it's going to rain tonight. I take it your sister will be back by then?" He questioned.

"O-Ofcourse sir!" Liam saluted. Levi continued to walk inside.

* * *

 **...**

As expected, rain fell on them that night, hard. It was past midnight. All the recruits were easily asleep, except for Levi that was. The short man man sat in his squeaky clean office, the only thing on his desk being the neat pile of papers, and the new brewed hot tea he kept refilling for himself. The paper work wasn't even near done, but Levi prepared for this, making much 'Midnight Citrus' before sitting down once more. The name of the tea fully suited the night. It was midnight, and it could even be described as 'citrusy'. Levi sighed once more after pulling out a new report. Dealing with casualty reports were more than enough to put a normal person at a break.

 _Cause of death:_

 _Retrieval of body:_

 _Former soldier status:_

Levi felt as if he could only answer one of these, the cause of death.

He squinted once he'd gotten to Gunther's report. Gunther was different, he wasn't killed from a titan attack, but a human one. People would question if the death was then an admirable one, in which Levi could easily answer that it was. No matter what, when it was against Titans, soldiers in the Survey corps would always give their best, and that's what makes them admirable, no matter what happens.

 **...**

She reached for the door with her shaking fingertips, the rain poking at her open face. The door-knob slowly twisted smoothly as she blew a sigh of relief. Even though the knob was silent, the door made a slight creek once she pushed it with her other hand. Her legs were about to drop from exhaustion, but she managed her balance as she tried to sneak inside. Her thoughts were that nobody was awake, but she decided to still at least try to slip in quietly.

Little drops came sliding from her long, golden hair, dropping on the floor. She dragged her feet to the stairs leading up to the second floor, presumably the rooms. She looked around blindly, trying to figure out the residence. Her eyes burned, once again causing her to rub them aggressively. She lifted her wet boots step by step, making a slight ' _squish_ ' sound every time the rubber glided on the wood.

She was in the middle of walking steadily across the stairs, still with bags on back. She looked straight forward into the circled window above a counter. It was obviously still raining. She grunted at the sore of her back and continued. Instantaneously, a slash of thunder sounded as if it rumbled the whole castle, making her jump. She felt her bags weighing down on her as she lost her precious balance. She stumbled down the already wet stairs, her bags making a loud variety of noise. Her butt rolled down each of the steep steps, bruising her hip in the process.

She felt like dying in place. Like all energy has been sucked out of her. She prayed to God that nobody heard her ass-falling. She managed to stand up but, collapsed down on her shin legs once trying to pick up the bags quietly again.

Each breath seemed hard for the lady, and the the feeling of numbness was absolute. She tried to move her legs, but they wouldn't budge. She heard footsteps. She immediately stiffened, did someone hear her? Of course, who could have not heard that? The noise of silent boots stumbled upon her closer as it suddenly stopped. She slightly lifted her face to see a man with an indulging look. Levi's eyes showed no mercy to the wet stranger. Her face showed fear not in the man, but the inability to stand.

She instantly saluted to the captain. There was no doubt about it, this was Levi. "Captain! I am Nora Belle, a new member of the now survey corps!" Her blazing eyes looked directly into Levi's squinting ones. Levi started walking down the steps towards Nora, careful not to slip on her dripping mess.

He was a couple feet away when he finally spoke again. "So you're Nora?" He asked to himself. She gave an immediate nod while he scanned her. The Belle wore a high ponytail, her wet hair spreading around her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. The first remark he wanted to make was that her hair was too long, but sustained. Nora looked at the man with enclosure, the same way when you normally meet a stranger.

"Is there are reason why you aren't on your own two feet?" She opened her mouth to speak, but took a few moments to let her voice be heard.

"Um, sir, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't stand yet."

"What? Are your legs that numb to extent?" She looked down.

"For the moment," She answered dully.

"Well I can't have you keep making a mess until you gain feeling." He looked outside the window as he crossed his muscled arms. "Damn, is it that of a mess outside?"

"Yeah.." He looked back at the shivering Nora. The situation couldn't be helped, she was bringing the outside, inside just by sitting there. He grabbed her elbow and lifted her body with one hand and put her wet arm over his shoulder. Nora's body rose to it's full extent, reaching over Levi a few centimeters. She held a slim, yet curvy figure. Levi started dragging her up the stairs, and eventually to the room where Mikasa was willingly asleep.

He dropped her on the bed on the left corner of the room, Mikasa's being on the right. Nora glanced over the rolled up Mikasa, as if just remembering that there was another girl on squad Levi. By the time she looked back to Levi he was already heading out the door, not wanting to stay present in a girl room no longer. Nora blurted a 'thank you' before he was all the way out the door. He stopped at the remark and looked at her sternly.

"The girl showers are down the hall, next to the boy's. When your legs start working, clean yourself up, and then clean your mess up downstairs. We will talk about why you're late tomorrow. It's late."

Nora wanted to say 'thank you' once more, but he walked off, as if not refusing one. She knew he had every right to be mad, but she decided to await to tell him the truth tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! And please review ^^ Next chapter will be in Nora's POV!**


End file.
